1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer piezoelectric element used as a driver to cause minute displacements necessary for valve control of micropumps and the like.
2. Related Background Art
A multilayer piezoelectric element is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-254634. The multilayer piezoelectric element has the piezoelectric layers each patterned with a number of individual electrodes and the piezoelectric layers each patterned with a common electrode are alternately laminated. The individual electrodes aligned in the thickness direction of the multilayer piezoelectric element are connected to each other by electric conductor by way of through holes formed in the piezoelectric layers. When a voltage is applied between a predetermined individual electrode and common electrode, the multilayer piezoelectric element displaces the active portion (the portion where distortion is generated by a piezoelectric effect) corresponding to the predetermined individual electrode in the piezoelectric layers.